<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opening Up by allixiler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103165">Opening Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler'>allixiler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outer Worlds (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The captain has a complicated past and Max wants to know more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Captain &amp; Maximillian DeSoto, Female Captain/Maximillian DeSoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opening Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She felt like she had known him for a lifetime. He was so comfortable to her and she had such a sense of familiarity when she was with him. He was the guy she wanted to be sure to make it back to at the end of the day. She had spent the many, many months she had been on this mission getting to know him (as well as the rest of your crew). While he didn’t at all mind sharing details of his life and himself, he felt as if he still had only scratched the surface when it came to her.</p><p>Sure, he knew the basic things. Her favorite color, favorite dish from Earth, favorite song, how she liked hot showers in the evening, and a cup of mock apple juice before bed to sweeten her pallet. But he felt as if he didn’t really know her. He didn’t know the personal things that made her...her.</p><p>He knew she was from Earth and that she had been frozen as one of the Hope’s colonists some 70 odd years ago. He knew she had been a bar technician before that and had been planning on going to further her education. Other than that, he had no clue as to who his precious captain really was. He never really asked much, because he knew she had lost contact with anybody on Earth. He saw the way the slightest bit of sadness flashed in her eyes anytime Earth was mentioned. She didn’t really know what happened to her home planet and odds were that she never would. He didn’t want to make her talk about it and make her upset. He knew when the moment would be right to ask her about it. That moment surely came one night in her quarters.</p><p>A deep sigh with the faintest hint of a growl escaped his throat as he collapsed back onto the pillows of her small bunk, his hands still glued to her bare hips. His chest heaved up and down as he took a few moments to collect his breath from coming off of his climax. His hair was tousled in the messiest way from where her hands had just been tangled in his silvery locks. However, he couldn’t have cared less based on the grin on his face and the look in his eyes as he looked up at her. Once her vision cleared, she popped off of him and fell onto the mattress next to him, ultimately snuggling next to him and resting her head on his chest. His arms instinctively wrapped around her, keeping whatever exposed skin she had from getting too cold;</p><p>“I have to say...for a vicar you never fail to amaze me.” She complimented.</p><p>She felt the rumble of his core as he erupted into light laughter;</p><p>“Is that so? Are you under the impression that just because I’m a preacher that I can’t perform well in the bedroom?” He asked with a mocked offensive tone.<br/>

“Not at all. I was referring more to the fact that you’re significantly older than me so-”</p><p>“Oh, fuck you.” He sneered with an amused smirk.</p><p>She often teased him about his age. It wasn’t something he was at all insecure about and it was heavily ironic considering that in a time sense she was somewhere in her early 100s (but due to hibernation, she was technically only in her 30s). She liked that he was a good bit older than her. She had a draw towards somebody with a little more experience under their belt. </p><p>“Easy, Max. Wouldn’t want you to have a heart attack.” She replied.</p><p>He laughed again and kissed her temple, earning a content sigh. Silence fell over the both of them, but the normal silence that was comfortable to sit in wasn’t present. She could tell he had something on his mind. She craned her neck to look up at him, he immediately started getting butterflies at the way her eyes dazzled;</p><p>“Is there something you want to talk about?” She addressed the odd tension in the thick quiet. She had begun kissing his neck and sucking lightly in certain spots that she knew were sensitive on him.</p><p>He groaned ever so at the feel of her lips on his skin. He took this as his opportunity. He noted to pay close attention to her reaction and not let the conversation go further if she was uncomfortable. </p><p>“There are still some things I wish to know about you.” He confessed.</p><p>Her kisses stopped. He saw that glimmer of sorrow cross her face. Her head turned back to lay on his chest again, her left hand stroking his skin. His hand rubbing circles on her back;</p><p>“What else is there to know? You know mostly everything.” She half lied.</p><p>She knew what he was asking. She knew it would come up sooner or later. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to tell him. She wanted him to know these things, but it was hard to talk about. To anyone.</p><p>“I want to know about you before I knew you. What were you like as a child? What was Earth like?” He clarified.</p><p>She shrugged slightly;</p><p>“Earth was beautiful, depending on who you asked. So many natural wonders...even the man made things would take your breath away,” She recalled; “There was a place on Earth fit for anybody...my mother always said I was a relatively behaved child. Never got into too much trouble. I was a happy kid overall...until my parents died when I was 15.”</p><p>Max’s heart sank at that. He had no prior knowledge of that. He was beginning to feel as if he shouldn’t have asked. His captain that he adored so much carrying such a struggle with her. However, she was beginning to feel a little lighter from being able to get this off her chest. </p><p>“It was hard losing both of them at once. I was in and out of foster homes until I was 18. I thought about all the times I wasn’t going to have with them and I thought about all the times I should’ve had with them,” She continued; “That’s how I became a bar tech. Mainly because it was the only job I could get my age with no advanced education. But I wanted to have an occupation that guaranteed human connection in the most beautiful way. I think that was one of the reasons I was picked for the Hope experiment. I was highly sociable and could talk my way out of anything. That and I had no family or any real friends to be left behind.”</p><p>Max withheld any comments until the end, completely invested in her story;</p><p>“They froze the ones who were to be the brightest minds in the colony. Scientists, doctors, educators, or bartenders like me. People who had promise and certain skills, but no one that would miss them if things went wrong,” She explained; “I agreed to it because I had nothing to lose. If nothing else, I would contribute to science even if it failed.”</p><p>With a final sigh she finished her story;</p><p>“Next thing I knew, I was awakened by Phineas and thrown into a space pod onto Terra 2. Then I met you...and nothing else mattered anymore.” </p><p>It was a lot of information to take in at once, he would admit. He never would’ve known any of those things just by looking at her. He rested his index finger under her chin, pulling her up to him for a kiss. It was passionate. Something that read thank-you-for-loving-me-enough-to-share-that. He pulled away;</p><p>“Darling, I never would have expected any of those things. I hope I didn’t pry, but it is refreshing to know more about you. You have an incredible story.” </p><p>She shook her head;</p><p>“You didn’t pry. There are way better stories than mine, I can assure you. Think about Felix; abandoned at birth and grew up with a bunch of outlaws. He had never even seen outside of Groundbreaker until I hired him.” </p><p>He nodded;</p><p>“That’s true. But that’s Mr. Millstone’s story. Your story is unique to you. I care about you,” He declared; “You’re the strongest person I know. I appreciate you sharing with me.”</p><p>She smiled brightly at him. He was such a charmer. She always admired that about him.</p><p>“Of course. I never mind sharing with you. You of all people deserve it,” She said with a soft smile. Her smile turned into a smirk as she raised herself up from laying on him. She draped her leg over his hips; “I think I know of something else you deserve.”</p><p>An excited expression was evident on his face as his hands found her waist once again;</p><p>“By Law...Architect knows I don’t deserve you,” He said, feeling his blood rush to a certain place. His eyes raked over her naked body that he had become so familiar with; “Fucking beautiful...”<br/>

She laughed lightly, the sound of it almost enough to get him off right then and there;</p><p>“You deserve me. You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t,” She said dipping down to nibble on his ear, she whispered one final statement; “I’m crazy about you, Vicar Max.” </p><p>He rotated his hips upward at that, her hand involuntarily pushing him back onto the mattress. Her skin heating up at the feel of him under her. She made sweet love for the second time that night and by Law...</p><p>Every time was just as blissfully perfect as the first.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>